planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocklet Rifle
|-|Default= } |Align= } |Name = Rocklet Rifle |Image = Rocklet Rifle.png |Description = The Rocklet Rifle fires munitions that auto-det on aircraft or pierce enemy ground vehicle armor. Alternate rocklet types may be loaded into the weapon. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Light Assault |Weapon Type = Aerial Combat Weapon |Fire Rate = 133 |MaxDamage = 125 |MinDamage = 125 |MaxInDamage = 60/5 |MinInDamage = 1/8 |DamageType = Infantry Rocket Launchers, Flak Explosion |Velocity = 120 |Reload Speed = 3.45s |Ammunition = 6/30 |Hip Accuracy = 0.5/0.5/0.5/0.5/0.06 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0/0/0/0 |Range = ~180m (ACE), 150m (Locklet), |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto, Barrage (ACE) |Cert Cost = Default |SC Cost = Default}} |-|Typhoon= } |Align= } |Name = Rocklet Rifle |Image = Rocklet Rifle.png |Description = The Rocklet Rifle fires munitions that auto-det on aircraft or pierce enemy ground vehicle armor. Alternate rocklet types may be loaded into the weapon. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Light Assault |Weapon Type = Aerial Combat Weapon |Fire Rate = 133 |MaxDamage = 140 |MinDamage = 140 |MaxInDamage = 25/? |MinInDamage = ?/? |DamageType = Infantry Rocket Launchers, Explosive Splash |Velocity = 120 |Reload Speed = 3.45s |Ammunition = 6/30 |Hip Accuracy = 0.5/0.5/0.5/0.5/0.06 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0/0/0/0 |Range = ~50m |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto, Barrage |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A}} The Rocklet Rifle is a unique anti-vehicle tool available to the Light Assault. It is unlocked by default. The Rocklet Rifle provides the Light Assault with a solid anti-air option to help scare off light enemy aircraft, though is unlikely to actually down one. It also deals a fair amount of damage against enemy ground vehicles. Like Carbines, the Rocklet Rifle maintains normal accuracy whilst mid-air. With the default ammunition type, a full magazine from the Rocklet Rifle deals around the same damage as as each faction's G2G Lock-On Launcher. The entire magazine can be dumped quickly in exchange for a large loss of accuracy by pressing the Aim hotkey ( by default). Effectiveness |-|Default/Locklets= |-|Typhoon= Attachments Ammo Types The Rocklet Rifle has access to three different types of ammunition, with the two unlockable ammo types specialising slightly more against certain targets in exchange for a loss against other targets. ACE Rocklet The default ACE Rocklet deals 125 damage per shot, has no lock-on capabilities, and will explode when within a 5 meter proximity of enemy aircraft. These rocklets excel at longer-ranged combat versus enemy vehicles, as well as quick anti-air deterrence or anti-vehicle burst damage with the secondary fire mag-dump. Locklet The Locklet sacrifices the secondary fire mag-dump for the ability to lock onto enemy ground vehicles and aircraft out to 150 meters, though cannot be fired without a lock. Aim at an enemy vehicle in range to begin lock. The lock takes 2.5 seconds. The locklet is quite underwhelming compared to ACE rocklets, sacrificing the quick fire option simply to be able to lock onto enemy vehicles at a very close range. At the ranges the locklet can fire at, the Light Assault is close enough to be able to trigger the proximity fuse or hit the secondary fire with ACE rocklets instead. Typhoon Rocklet The Typhoon Rocklet loses the anti-air capability of the ACE rocklet in exchange for slightly improved damage. Typhoons are also more affected by gravity than ACE rocklets, greatly reducing their effective range. Typhoon rocklets deal 840 damage per magazine, whereas ACE rocklets deal 750 damage per magazine. There is a difference, obviously, but losing the anti-air harrassment capabilities as well as making the rocklets harder to use means its a hard argument to justify the Typhoon rocklet. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Rocklet Rifle. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Rocklet Rifle. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Rocklet Rifle. Ribbons Medals History *December 15, 2016 Update ** Added to the live game. *December 22, 2016 Hotfix **Added tooltip to notify players that Typhoon and Locklet rocklets will not purchase cross-faction. **Players who purchased these items with DBC prior to this update will receive grants and refunds at a later date. **Default Rocklet proximity detonate distance from 2.5m to 5m **Typhoon Rocklet impact audio has been updated **Typhoon Rocklet projectile drag from 0.25 to 0 **Typhoon Rocklet projectile gravity from 1 to 2 **Locklet lockon time from 3sec. to 2.5sec. *February 2, 2017 Update **Removed smoke from default Rocklet Rifle projectiles. **Fixed Typhoon Rocklets projectile visibility and adjusted effects. Category:Light Assault Category:Nanite Systems Infantry Weapons